Paciência
by Etecetera
Summary: Cansada, com sono, e uma pilha de documentos pra fichar, organizar e entregar amanhã de manhã. O pior é o silêncio, mas nem é porque eu estou sozinha: é porque ELE não diz nada.


Não há lua no céu

Passagem-relâmpago da Ety! Porque "quem é vivo sempre desaparece" (Millôr Fernandes que o diga n.n)

_- _Naruto _e respectivos personagens são de propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto, Weekly Shonen Jump e o escambau. O que é meu aqui é MEU FILHO! Kushina coisa nenhuma! O Naruto é da mamãe aqui! ù.ú_

**Paciência**

Não há lua no céu. Mas haviam estrelas. Muitas. Um céu sem lua e repleto de estrelas.

Não faço idéia de que horas são, mas com certeza já passou – e muito – da meia-noite. Estou louca para ir dormir, mas não posso. Tem uma pilha enorme de documentos para serem conferidos, organizados e fichados aqui na mesa. Isto tudo precisa estar pronto de manhã. Droga. Que cansaço irritante...

Outra coisa irritante é que, quando eu finalmente terminar , não é nem na minha cama que eu vou cair. É na cama estranha e impessoal da pensão onde estou hospedada.

Pela porta aberta que dá para a varanda entra uma brisa deliciosa, aliviando o calor infernal nessa droga dessa Vila. Pior do que tudo isso é o silêncio irritante nessa sala. E antes fosse porque estou sozinha.

É porque ele não fala nada.

Sua presença me irrita. Mudo, ele pega um papel na pilha, confere as informações, preenche a ficha na prancheta, anexa a ficha no papel e a coloca no arquivo referente a primeira letra do sobrenome. Eu faço o mesmo. Concentro-me nos papéis. Mas quando me distraio, percebo que o estou observando de soslaio. Vejo seu rosto compenetrado, seu olhar escuro percorrendo as fichas, a linha forte de sua boca. Eu adoro observar essa linha. E adorar isso me irrita.

Quando percebo qualquer leve ameaça de que ele tenha me notado observando, volto rapidamente a olhar os papéis na minha frente. E, quando menos espero, estou olhando para ele de novo. Situação irritante...

De repente, enquanto o observo, ele dá um leve sorriso. A convivência já me permite reconhecer alguns dos sorrisos dele. E este é um sorriso zombeteiro.

- O que é, problemática?

Sinto meu rosto ferver. Ele me pegou de surpresa. Não gosto de surpresas, e nem de ficar corada. É irritante!

- O que é o quê? – digo em uma resposta automática e nervosa. Eu sinto isso.

- Por que você fica me olhando? – ele mantém o sorriso. Não quero, mas não consigo deixar de olhar para a linha de sua boca. Droga. Mas por quê?

- Esse silêncio me irrita. Esses papéis não acabam nunca! E isso está me irritando também.

O sorriso dele mudou. Ele também estava cansado.

- Ok, vamos dar uma pausa... – o vejo levantar, deixando os papéis à sua frente. Parece ganhar mais altura enquanto se levanta. Ele cresceu bastante desde que o conheci. Está mais alto, agora é maior do que eu. Preciso erguer meu rosto um pouco para encará-lo quando chega perto de mim. Sentada como estou no momento, não posso deixar de observar sua figura crescendo diante de mim. Ele estica seu braço quase na minha cara para alcançar seu maço de cigarros. Vai até a varanda e encosta-se ao batente da porta. O observo tirar um dos cigarros do maço, batê-lo na cartela e colocá-lo na boca, o olhar distraído em direção às estrelas. As mãos, despreocupadamente, percorrem os bolsos da calça e do colete, até encontrar o isqueiro e finalmente acender o cigarro. Sua primeira tragada é longa, e solta com um suspiro.

Estranho...

...Não consigo deixar de observar seus movimentos...

...Que irritante.

E o que mais posso fazer quando estou irritada e temos uma pausa?

Vou até um gaveteiro que está perto da porta que dá para o corredor e pego um baralho. Misturo as cartas e começo a distribuí-las na mesa. Um jogo de paciência vai me distrair...

Cartas distribuídas, começo a desvirá-las e a montar o jogo. Estou indo bem, sinto até a tensão diminuir um pouco.

Tensão.

Tensa... pela presença dele?

Um pouco da fumaça daquele cigarro barato veio para a sala. O cheiro me desconcentra e... Droga! Tranquei o jogo. Reembaralho. Redistribuo. Tudo bem. Não vai acontecer de novo, certo?

Coloco um Dois de Paus sobre um Três de Ouros. Movo-os para um Quatro de Espadas. Vermelho. Preto. Vermelho. Preto. Vermelho... Olhos pretos... Olhos pretos e entediados...

E lá se vai. Me desconcentrei e tranquei o jogo de novo.

Embaralho e distribuo as cartas pela terceira vez. Respiro fundo. Droga. Acho que começo a entender o sentido do nome desse jogo.

Vou movendo as cartas e formando as pilhas. Pilhas como as dos formulários que há pouco eu organizava e fichava. Como as pilhas que eu via aquelas mãos longas e habilidosas formando concentradamente. Mãos longas e habilidosas. Que habilidades deveriam ter aquelas mãos...?

Droga! Tranquei o jogo de novo, inferno! Bato os punhos na mesa e solto um grunhido irritado.

Então, sinto em meu ombro a sua mão. Ele abaixa o rosto e fica bem próximo ao meu, observando as cartas. Posso sentir nele o irritante cheiro do cigarro recém-fumado.

- Não precisa reembaralhar. Só volta aquela Rainha de Paus.

Bufei. Voltei a rainha. Olhei o jogo, mas não encontrei caminho algum além de botar a porcaria da Rainha de Paus de volta no Rei de Ouros.

- Olha. Você deixou passar a Rainha de Espadas e um jogo pronto. Bota ele no Rei de Ouros.

De cara fechada, obedeci. Como é que eu deixei passar uma coisa tão óbvia? Continuei montando o jogo. Mas a mão no meu ombro e o cheiro que vinha dele me desconcentravam. Eu tento ignorar e me focar apenas no baralho, mas sem sucesso. E fiquei tão absorta nesse exercício de ignora-e-continua-jogando que...

- Não. Mova o Sete de Copas.

Foi a gota. Eu tô longe de casa, numa pensão, em outra Vila, é madrugada e estou jogando paciência quando deveria estar cuidando de uma pilha enorme de papéis que preciso entregar pela manhã. E, pra completar, tem um cara alto e moreno cheirando a cigarro em cima de mim, me dizendo como eu tenho que jogar. Por favor!

Viro meu rosto para ele, com uma expressão que eu sei que é irritada.

As palavras saem pausadamente e com uma carga de irritação contida.

- Eu sei jogar.

O que eu não contava é que ele também virasse o rosto para o meu. E sinto a respiração dele enquanto diz num tom zombeteiro e – ah, Kami! – provocantemente irritante:

- Só estou tentando ajudar, problemática...

Tem um sorriso no rosto dele. E este eu não consigo identificar. Incomodada com a proximidade, tento recuar minha cabeça. Nada feito. A mão dele que antes estava no meu ombro agora segura meu pescoço e me impede, me obrigando a encará-lo. O canalha tá me escrotizando, só pode!

Minha pulsação acelera. Minha respiração falha. Instintivamente, sinto vontade de fechar os olhos, mas quero mantê-los abertos. Parece que minha reação faz o sorriso dele aumentar, ao mesmo tempo em que tem algo no olhar dele que não consigo entender...

Mas agora não vejo mais nada. Ele pousa os lábios sobre os meus e me beija devagar. A mão que estava no meu pescoço agora sobe para a minha nuca, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. A outra me guia para que eu me vire para ele, e me faz acompanhá-lo enquanto se levanta, me colocando sentada na mesa e se posicionando entre minhas pernas. Atrevido...

O beijo continua lento e calmo, passando os lábios suavemente pelos meus enquanto mantém uma das mãos me prendendo pela nuca – como se eu pudesse fugir a qualquer momento – e a outra me instigando as costas. Tem alguma coisa no toque dele ou na forma como me beija que me faz querer implorar para que me dê mais, e que coloque logo a língua na minha boca. Essa suave tortura faz com que segundos pareçam durar horas...

Até que ele passa a ponta da língua pelos meus lábios, me fazendo abri-los instintivamente. Quando a língua dele finalmente toca a minha...

O que começou lento ganha voracidade. Agarro-o a mim, e só agora admito que a minha irritação era, na verdade, a ânsia de que isso acontecesse.

Como que adivinhando, ele se separa de mim. Zonza, eu o abraço. Tomo fôlego e levanto o olhar para ele. Está sorrindo. O olho, confusa.

- Achei que nunca permitiria – diz ele. Minha vez de rir.

- Achei que nunca faria.

Fechando os olhos, ele encosta a fronte dele à minha. E na voz mais doce e arrepiante que já ouvi na vida, ele diz, baixinho:

- Acredite, eu queria ter feito há muito tempo... – Senti frio quando ele se afastou – precisamos terminar isso aqui, - ele volta à mesa, recuperando o ritmo normal da respiração. Depois me dirige um olhar cheio de calor – quanto antes acabarmos...

Foi o que bastou para que eu retomasse posição. Só quando me sentei foi que percebi que, durante todo o tempo, a carta que eu iria mover naquela hora ainda estava na minha mão.

Era uma Rainha de Copas.

**(N/A)**

**Meodeos! Quanto tempo não posto nada por aqui! Faz tempo que não leio nada aqui no éfiéfi também, sumi legal... Droga de TCC combinada com o fim do contrato no estágio – eu usava o PC do escritório u.u – e enrolação de uma operadora aí pra mandar sinal de banda larga pra minha casa... Anyway, essa fic que tava terminada no meu caderninho e empacada no PC finalmente tá aqui... corridinha na lanhouse dá nada, né?**

**E eu nunca tinha escrito nada logo do meu casal regular preferido em **_**Naruto**_**! A idéia pra essa fic me veio exatamente quando eu empaquei num jogo de paciência – sim, existe alguém de capacidade mental suficientemente subdesenvolvida pra empacar nesse jogo ¬¬ - e pensei como o Shika se sairia... e como seria ele enfiando a cara por cima do ombro e palpitando no jogo... (hanaji!) O resultado é esse aí! Espero que tenham se divertido n.n**

**Doumo arigatou to mata ne! o/ **


End file.
